


Raph and Rana

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children of Characters, Death, F/M, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raph goes through a portal to a different world, but he is not alone for long.
Relationships: Raphael/Rana (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	Raph and Rana

On their way home from a night of kicking some purple dragon’s butts. They had to take a different route home, because of a section of sewer that was being worked on, but as they walked down a tunnel, a portal opened up under Raph’s feet and he went through it with a scream, they were fast and tried to get a hold of him, but before they could reach through the portal it closed, and left a layer of pink sand behind. Donnie took some of the sand in order to find the right place, that Raph had gone to. They hurried on home in order to get started on finding Raph fast.

…………………………..

Raph had injured his foot on impact with the pink sand, he tried to stay quiet since he was alone now and injured. He got up and walked as good as he could, he knew he had to find a safe place to heal, and a beach was not the right place. Looking around he found a cliff side with a cave in it, he went to the cave and got inside it, but inside the cave was a big creature, that he had never seen before, the creature got angry at him and attacked him, luckily for him the creature was a bit slower than him, therefor he managed to stab it in the head and kill it fast, he made sure to move his sai from side to side, before taking it out, then he managed to push the dead creature to the opening of the cave, so he had some cover behind it. He sat down and took a look at his foot, he found out it was out of joint, luckily he knew how to fix it thanks to Donnie, ^Donnie, Leo, Mikey, father, am I ever going to see you guys again?^ he thought sadly.

Tired after all of the fighting, he closed his eyes for a moment, but woke up the next morning behind the dead creature. He carefully tried his foot and found it was as good as new, being careful he made it pass the creature and looked around, he could see an ocean almost all around, ^hmm…an island?^ he thought curiously, then he heard a noise to his right and there he saw a turtle just like him, but female, “hello?” he said carefully, she looked at him and then the dead creature and then him again, “you killed that?” she said surprised while pointing at the dead creature, “yes, why is it your pet?” he asked a little nervous, “no, not my pet, but it did try to kill me yesterday” she answered calmly. “My name is Raphael, what is yours?” he asked calmly with a smile, “my name is Rana” she said smiling back at him.

Raph followed her to her place, to get something to eat and drink plus some shelter for the night. Once there he saw that she was alone too, “where is everybody?” he asked curiously, “the main land, which is about nine days that way, if you swim” she said while pointing towards the main land, but there was nothing for him to see but water, “oh, okay and you never get any visitors?” he asked before taking a sip of his soup, “there is someone that comes once a year, with food and supplies for me, but other than that, no” she said calmly, “if you want I can teach you how to find and hunt your own food, and make some things, so you won’t need them that much” he told her calmly, “really? That would be great, thank you” she said smiling big, “no problem” he answered smiling.

The following days, Raph would teach Rana how to find food, hunt it and cook it, along with what could be used for other things, like needles and knives, he also helped her build a better shelter, he had found out that Rana was a fast learner, and that he actually liked to teach what he knew. The days went by with work and hunting for food, and getting to know Rana better, day by day Raph fell more and more for her, something that Raph had not seen coming. Then one day Raph was sick with a fever, and she stayed and took care of him, she was gentle and loving towards him, and that was when Raph knew that she loved him back, “I love you, Rana” he said gently with a smile, she smiled in return and said “I love you too, Raph” then she gave him a tender kiss on the mouth, before he fell asleep smiling.

……………………………….

Six years later.

Raph woke up early in the morning like always, and went for a morning run around the island, he liked his morning runs, because it gave him the chance to see all the beautiful colors, while the sun was coming up and smell the fresh air, and feel the warmth from the sun hit him. The island had become safe for them, thanks to Raph and thanks to Rana he now had a family of his own, the oldest of his children were four years old, and the youngest were still eggs, he had eight children and four eggs.

It didn’t matter what he did or how much he did, his heart was still heavy with longing to see his family again, he knew that Donnie must be working on some kind of portal machine, but he didn’t know how long it would take, that was one of the reasons why he would run around on the island, to look for any sign of his brothers, and each day he would find nothing, but he didn’t give up, just like they wouldn’t give up, and that he knew was true.

He made it back to his home, and was greeted by his first daughter, Sonja, “papa!” she called out loud while running towards him, he picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss on top of her head, and the sweet smile of a father came across his face. Happy he walked with her in his arms into their home, and sat down with her for breakfast, along with everyone else.

“Still nothing?” Rana asked calmly, deep sigh “no nothing” Raph answered a little sad, “it will be alright, my love” Rana said reassuring to him, Raph just smiled back at her. He knew that she means well, but he also knew that he might have to accept, that he might never would be found and that was hard for him to think about.

The days became months and the months became years, and as time went by Raph’s family grew in numbers, but his longing to return home never faded. Each time he wanted to see his family, he would go to the beach where he arrived, and try to meditate on their faces, sometimes he would try to imagen how they would look like if they were his current age.

Raph’s family became almost too big for them to live on the island, and most of his children wanted to move to the main land anyway, he was happy that they could stand on their own, but a little sad when they said goodbye to him, even though he knew that they would sometimes visit him and Rana. Raph couldn’t help but think about how his own father might be feeling with him gone, and not knowing if he was still alive or not, the thought alone made his heart hurt.

The first day one of his children came to him, and introduced his first set of grandchildren, was one of the happiest days in his and Rana’s lives, they loved to have them come visit them, and teaching their grandchildren what they knew. The children were happy to visit their parents with their own children, but they still wished that they could meet their dad’s family, even if it was just one time, that was why they were working on making a machine, that could open a portal to the other world, but they didn’t tell Raph about it, because they wanted it to be a surprise for him.

…………………………….

One day, long after all the last set of children had moved out, Raph was taking care of Rana, she had gotten sick and was lying in their bed, breathing heavily and looking pale, Raph knew that she might not make it through the night. The thought of losing his love and be alone was scarry to him, therefor he tried his best to keep her alive, but he could see that she was fading away. He decided to tell her how much he loved her, and that no matter what world they were in when they died, they would be together again, that he promised her with all his heart, Rana smiled at him and said “I will see you again my love” Raph gave his wife a tender kiss on the mouth, and smiled sweetly at her, then she took her last breath and she was gone.

Raph stopped himself from crying and started to take care of everything himself, since he didn’t have a way to contact his children on the main land, therefor he started with digging a grave for his love, he had chosen a place at the beach, where he himself wanted to be laid to rest, when his time would come. Raph had made sure to dig down far enough, to make sure that they wouldn’t be able to smell the rot, he went back to their home, and started to make a simple coffin for her, when the coffin was ready he took it to the grave, before going back to get her body, which he carried gently to the grave, once there he gently laid her down in the coffin and closed it, before putting the coffin down in the grave with the help of some rope, when the coffin was in the grave and the rope back out, he filled the hole with the dirt again, then he went back home and made his love a tombstone, he carried the stone to the grave and sat it down gently, after everything was done, he broke down and cried until the sun had gone down, then he dragged himself back home and went to bed, crying himself to sleep.

A few days later some of Raph’s children came to visit, but found nobody to greet them, worried they went to their old home, they found their dad and saw that he was digging up one of their mom’s favorite flower plants, seeing the sad look on their dad’s face, they decided to follow him and they saw the grave where Raph planted the flowers. Realizing that their mother was dead they cried out loud, and Raph saw them but stayed at the grave finishing was he was doing.

They came over to the grave crying and kneeling by the grave, Raph started to cry to, he didn’t like to see his children like this, but he knew that death was a part of life, he cried for his love, his children’s pain, his brothers, his father, his old home. The children contacted the rest of the family, and told them their mother was dead, they all came to the island and said their goodbyes to their mother, their grandmother and great grandmother. Seeing all of his family together was a small comfort to Raph, but he knew that they would have to go back to their own homes again, and he would be alone again, the thought made him sad again, but he was not leaving the island, not of his own free will.

A few months after Rana had died, Raph was alone on the island, he wrote a letter to each of his family members telling them goodbye, when he was done with the last letter, he laid the letter down into the wooden chest, that he had made himself and closed it, he had made sure the chest was in the middle of the floor, that way they would know it was important to look in it.

Raph went to the beach and sat down by the grave of his love, where he watched the sun go down. He couldn’t believe it, he had been in that world for almost 70 years, and he had his own family, but he still longed to see his own brothers again just one more time, as he was watching the sun go down again, he started to pray to anyone that would listen to him, to let him see his family just one more time before he died.

While he was sitting there listening to the waves come and go, he suddenly heard an electric spark, Raph opened his eyes to see if he could find the source, then he saw the second spark not too far away in front of him on the beach, he sat still not sure if he was just imagining it, but then a portal opened up and his brothers came through it, they looked at him with surprise and he looked at them with disbelief.

“Raph?” Leo asked surprise, it was Leo’s voice for sure, Raph got up slowly and started to walk slowly towards them, “Leo?” Raph asked still unsure, “oh wauw, you have gotten old, Raphie” Mikey said surprised, Raph smiled in responds, “well it has been almost 70 years for me” Raph said smiling sadly, Donnie came over and hugged Raph tightly, “I’m so sorry to make you wait that long for us” Donnie cried, Raph just smile and hugged him back.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t get to meet her when she was alive, but this is where my wife Rana is buried” Raph told them with a sad smile while he showed them the grave, “your wife?” they said surprised, “what was she?” Donnie asked unsure of the answer, “she was a turtle just like us” Raph answered smiling, “wait did you two have any children?” Donnie asked looking hopeful that the answer would be a ‘yes’, Raph chuckle at him and smiled big at him.

“I will tell you all about it later, right now I want to go home with all of you” Raph said looking hopeful now that he had the possibility of finally going home, “sure, but can we meet them first?” Leo asked calmly, “they are all on the main land with their own families, and I have no way of contacting them, but I do have photos and videos of them all on me, that we can watch later if you want to. I don’t know when they will visit me again, so unless you want to wait for them to come, there is not much I can do about it” Raph calmly told him, “hmm I see, okay Raph, let’s go home” Leo said while putting one hand on Raph’s shoulder, they all smiled as they slowly walked towards the portal, walking through the portal gave Raph a stinging feeling all over, but he was glad to be going home with his brothers. Once on the other side of the portal, Raph turned and took one last look at the grave of his love and with a tear in his eyes said “goodbye my love” then Donnie closed the portal and Raph made a deep sigh, “Raphael?” Splinter carefully said, Raph turned and saw his father, “hey dad” Raph answered with a smile, “how old are you now?” Splinter asked curiously, “well I have been gone for almost 70 years, so I’m about 86 years old now” Raph answered smiling.

After everyone had said their welcome backs, Raph was tired and wanted to go to bed, they took him to his room, where Raph laid down on his futon, and fell asleep fast, and his brothers left him alone to sleep. The next day Raph woke up feeling well rested, he stretched his arms above his head, and realized how easy it was, he got out of bed and went to his mirror and made a big scream, that made his brothers come running into his room, surprised he looked at them, “I’m young again! Donnie did you do this to me with one of your gizmos?” Raph asked surprised, “no, I didn’t do anything to you” Donnie answered just as surprised as Raph.

“Maybe this happened because you went back to your own world” Mikey said thinking out loud, “that might be it, but all I know is that it is good to be back” Raph said happy with a big smile while looking at them, he walked over to his brothers and gave them a big group hug, they all laughed and then they walked down to meet their father, who was smiling big at the sight of Raph being young again, “hey dad, did I wake you?” Raph asked concerned, “no, but it is alright my son” Splinter answered still smiling.

After breakfast and morning practice, April and Casey came to visit them, and Raph told them all to wait in the living room, because he wanted to show them his family, they all agreed and Raph went to his room and found a special cube, that he took to the living room and with everyone there, his brothers, his father, April and Casey, Raph activated the cube and started to show them his family, he showed them everybody and told them about everybody and everything, Raph even showed some home videos of his family, the island and the main land. They all sat there and listen to him, and they noticed how he sounded and looked when he was talking about his wife Rana. When Raph was done, Donnie wanted to borrow the cube to study it, but Raph had another cube that Donnie could have to study, since there was nothing stored in that one.

Happy that he was back home, Raph went to bed with a smile, and said a silent night prayer to his love and family, telling them that he would see them again one day.

The end.


End file.
